Bajo El Calor
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Porque tan sólo en esa isla pudieron ser todo lo sinceros que su orgullo les permitía, en una relativa soledad. Lo que aconteciera después de aquello y, sólo después de haber salido de allí, apenas les incumbía en ese presente.


**Disclaimer: **_Están un poco perdidos si de veras piensan que Marvel o sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen pero, gracias(?) No es así ;AA;_

* * *

Llevábamos por lo menos un mes y medio solos en aquella isla perdida. Un lugar donde no llovía, no hacía frío, no había nadie. Yo no tenía ningún medio para pedir ayuda -y aunque lo tuviera, a penas estaba aprendiendo a utilizar el teléfono móvil- y, por otro lado, Tony estaba tardando demasiado en arreglar su armadura. Siempre decía lo mismo, en un intento por calmarme pero, en mi opinión, sólo trataba de engañarse a sí mismo.

_''Por favor, Capi. Ya falta poco pero no podré terminar si no paras de molestarme'', ''¿De nuevo con eso? Mejor ve a dormir la siesta, pensionista''_. Definitivamente es la persona más desagradable que jamás haya conocido.

Pero era la única solución. Además, terminamos en aquí por mi culpa. Podría no haberme salvado, podría no habernos estrellado por ello y su traje seguiría funcionando. Pero no fue así, y por eso le debo una a ese hombre que tan sólo me desquicia. No me quejo mucho, pero me gustaría que me contara la verdad. No tiene útiles ni medios para arreglarlo, por más que busque, por muy genio que se piense. Y, por eso, sólo nos queda esperar a que Nick Fury venga a por nosotros. No sé qué, pero algo en mi interior dice que Coulson se encargará de ello. No temo por eso, no. Lo que me preocupa es _este calor_. Fui entrenado para situaciones similares y sé que mi resistencia al medio es sobrehumana, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta el dolor o me afecte la temperatura... Y Stark.

No tardé ni dos semanas en quitarme el traje y estar en ropa interior. Juro por El Todopoderoso -y que me perdone- que me esforcé con toda mi alma para no ceder con eso, aunque mi compañero ya se paseaba por la playa en ropa interior y su camisa de manga sisa pegándose a su cuerpo. Incluso me llegué a sentir al borde de la insolación.

Cuando casi cumplimos el mes de naufragos, pude sentir como no captaba las cosas del mismo modo. Nada se veía tan claro, y era algo parecido a la embriaguez pero... Menos vacío. Me sentía completo, pero terriblemente enajenado. Por la noche este estado de suavizaba, pero muchas cosas volvían a robarme la cordura. El calor, la relativa soledad, la... Él. Quizá yo también había pasado mucho tiempo autoengañándome pero, siendo muy sinceros, él... Ironman, Tony Stark, ese demente de sonrisa engañosamente encantadora... Me desconcentraba. Mi cabeza se alejaba del camino santo y correcto, se alejaba de la cordura para llevarme a una especie de sueño enlatado. Una realidad que, realmente, tan sólo podía existir en esa isla.

Por las noches no era capaz de dormir, aunque supongo que eso ya me sucedía de antes. Ya saben, ya cumplí eso de las horas de sueño. La cuestión es que cada noche me desvelaba más de lo imaginado escuchándole dormir a él. Podía mirarlo, incluso. Para ser alguien tan pesado, se ve totalmente tranquilo cuando duerme, alumbrando con su propio pecho. Mantenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre y, con las cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia mí y _sus labios_ entreabiertos, lo escuchaba respirar. Despacio, sin miedo. Como si nada en el mundo estuviese ocurriendo y el silencio fuera testigo y lo confirmase. Me hacía, en definitiva, sentirme bien. Pero me resultaba muy extraño y no era capaz de identificar qué sentía. Una sensación entre mala y buena y un deseo entre comprendido e ignorado. Porque no, yo no podía sentir amor por él. _''El calor''_ pensaba.

De todos modos, cada noche me preguntaba si a él le sucedería igual.

Muchas veces se comportaba de forma extraña, aunque usualmente se mostraba huraño. Al principio eso no ocurría, pero era obvio que la elevada temperatura terminaría afectándole. Pero con el tiempo -mucho más tarde que yo- empezó a mirarme de forma casi culpable y furtiva. No es alguien que disimule bien. De hecho, creo que jamás se había visto en una situación que quisiera disimular. Yo no le había comentado nada, pero porque cada vez que lo descubría mirándome un fuerte sonrojo que nada tenía que ver con el sol se apoderaba de mi rostro. Eso estaba mal, teníamos que aclarar aquello o terminaría devorándonos pero, como niños, preferimos callar y aceptar algo como aquello.

Hasta que sucedió. Algo de lo que jamás hablaríamos, por supuesto... Pero que se vería reflejado en nuestros ojos cada vez que se volviesen a encontrar.

- Capi -dijo de pronto, cuando ambos estábamos tumbados bajo el pequeño refugio que construimos contra el sol. - Sé que falta poco para que termine de arreglar el traje, pero... ¿Crees que seguirán buscándonos?

Rodé los ojos y me recosté sobre mi costado izquierdo para mirarlo. Ni siquiera era de noche, pero el sol estaba en su punto más alto y estar fuera no era apropiado.

- Por su puesto que sí. -dije algo bajo, evitando fijarme de nuevo en cómo las sombras de las ojas adornaban su cuerpo. - No nos abandonarían y... Bueno, tu esposa no lo permitiría.

Stark río por lo bajo, seguramente por la palabra ''esposa''. A mí no me hacía gracia, pero era mejor olvidar eso. Sin sonreír, volví a girarme para cruzarme de brazos y cerrar los ojos.

- Ya. -comentó, ignorando mi claro gesto de ''no quiero hablar más''. - Es cierto, pero confío más en la efectividad de Coulson para esto. - volvió a reír. - Pero no se lo digas a Pepper.

Me alzé de hombros y asentí, ilógica, avergonzantemente molesto. Él lo sintió, y se quedo callado por un rato. Pensando. Casi me había quedado dormido cuando volvió a hablar.

- Te quemaste.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté, mirándolo sin voltearme. Él estaba sentado, y me miraba de esa manera tan suya: De lado, con las cejas algo alzadas y expresión de estar a punto de decir algo que no siempre se cumplía.

- Que estás, ya sabes, quemado. - repitió señalando mi espalda con un dedo y moviéndolo en ademanes sin especial sentido. Yo me puse boca abajo y utilicé mis propios brazos como almohada.

- ¿Qué esperabas? - susurré, casi con ironía. - ...¿Tú no lo estás?

El multimillonario se encogió de hombros y me miró por un rato. De nuevo, de nuevo esa mirada extraña que me hacía sonrojar. Escondí el rostro entre mis brazos esperando que quedara como algo casual y, de nuevo, mi corazón latió con fuerza. Tardaría kilómetros en alcanzar este ritmo cardíaco corriendo y, allí estaba. Tumbado.

- Jesús... -susurré.

- ¿Um? -preguntó él, quitándose la camiseta. No miré, no pude. Escuché la tela al rozar con su cuerpo y la sentí caer cerca de mi cabeza. ¿A caso trataba de provocarme? - ¿Estoy quemado o no? -dijo entonces, dándome la espalda. Miré casi por inercia, evitando morderme el labio. Pensé en ignorarlo, pero quedaría muy descortés y fuera de lugar. Así que me senté y me acerqué para mirar su espalda.

- ... - No pude evitar quedarme así, mirándolo. La marca de su columna, algún lunar, el nuevo tono algo tostadito que había adquirido en este tiempo... Casi ni me di cuenta cuando apoyé la mano abierta en medio de su espalda, sintiendo tibia la temperatura de su piel. No se movió, pero sí que habló, preguntándome de nuevo. Con mi otra mano, me hice hacia atrás el cabello y suspiré, examinándolo. - Aquí. - comenté con una sonrisita, presionando ligeramente con mi dedo en su hombro sobre una marca roja, provocando que por unos segundos, allá donde tocó mi dedo, de viera de color blanco. Él se removió, quejándose suave. No pude evitar reír en bajo.

- ¿Qué te hace gracia? -dijo, alzando una ceja y girándose de nuevo para quedar cara a cara. Esta vez, sí que le mantuve la mirada. - Tú estás más quemado que yo. -dijo, presionando sobre mi pectoral derecho. Alcé mis cejas y le devolví el toque justo encima de... Su... Eso que tiene en el pecho. ¿Batería? Nunca quise preguntarle por ello.

- Normal que así sea cuando soy yo quien se pasa el día expuesto al sol, buscando comida o metido en el agua.

Él presionó más fuerte en mi pecho, comenzando un particular juego.

- Ah, cierto. Te pasas el día jugando en el mar mientras yo trabajo para sacarnos de aquí. -dijo con cierto teatro mal echo a propósito. Una especia de ironía de marca Tony Stark. - Pero aquí no hay admiradoras solteras, Capitán.

- Dijo el que se la pasa rodeado de mujeres de dudosa... Dignidad.

- Ey, soy Ironman. -contestó como si fuera algo obvio. - y atractivo, millonario y...

- ¿Un alturista? -adelanté con cierta sonrisita en mis labios. Sonrisa que fue correspondida.

- Iba a decir un genio irresistible y un Ás en la cama, pero sí. Eso también es cierto, gracias.

Resoplé. Se le olvidó eso de extremadamente narcisista y un medio borracho pero... Pero en ese instante no me resultaba tan horrible aquello. Miré a un lado, algo distraído.

- ... ¿Pasa algo? -preguntó, inclinándose hacia mí. - ¿De nuevo te va a dar una insolación? -preguntó medio en burla, pero pude detectar un tono de preocupación en su tono de voz que me obligó a mirarle. S-su expresión y su cercanía me... Incluso su olor. Su esencia seguía ahí y, y yo no... Mi cuerpo reaccionaba, y no me agradaba.

- No. Sólo... Tengo calor. -solucioné rapidamente, alejándome un poco. Pero él, en su pesadez, de acercaba de nuevo. - Ya, Stark. Dije que no pasa nada. - ¿Por qué tenía que acercarse tanto a mi, estando solos en toda una maldita isla perdida?

- ...Hablas mucho. -dijo tan sólo, poniendo una mano en mi boca antes de que pudiera contestar. Podría, claro que podría golpearlo y alejarlo varios metro de una sola vez, pero... ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Agh. Demasiadas preguntas mareaban mi cabeza, y el sol seguía ardiendo, quemando mi lógica con la rapidez en que se consume una cerilla. Lo miré, sintiendo cómo un sudor frío recorría mi espalda. No era la primera vez que se había acercado a mí tanto, normalmente porque se aburría o deseaba molestar, pero... Pero ahora se comportaba diferente. También podía detectar signos de calor en sus actos, en su cuerpo... Sentía cómo me faltaban fuerzas, pero acabé apartando su mano.

- ¿Qué haces? - regañé con cierto enojo, frunciendo un poco el ceño. El no varió su expresión y se acercó más, jugando con mi límite. - Tony... -susurré cuando se sentó sobre mí, provocando finalmente lo que había estado tratando de evitar por cualquier medio.

- ¿Te excitaste? - preguntó, esta vez creo que para molestar pues, en su posición, podía sentir claramente que sí estaba excitado. Lo que no sé si notaba era mi vergüenza. Miré a un lado, sin razonar que podía empujarlo. Cerré los ojos por varias razones. Y él, en su eterna desconsideración, se inclinó para resoplar en mi cuello. Volví a abrir los ojos de golpe, sonrojándome de forma más intensa. - ¿Por qué no me contestas? Creía que a los soldados se os daba bien eso de ser sumisos. - susurró todo contra la piel de mi cuello, haciéndome casi estremecer. Miré hacia arriba, buscando fuerzas. Por todo, ni la estupidez que dijo me afectó.

- ¿Qué haces? - repetí con voz entrecortada, sin saber ni donde poner mis manos. Podía sentir el calor de su piel, la forma de su pecho casi sobre el mío, su textura... Moví un poco mis manos, retirándolas varias veces hasta que él las tomó y puso sobre su cintura.

- ¿Te congelaste aún virgen, Capitán? -preguntó riendo suave y, sólo en ese instante, mi lógica actuó como ''siempre'' -prefiero pensar eso a creer que yo deseaba verlo de ese modo-. La cuestión es que a él también le resultaba extraño todo esto. Buscaba molestarme, picarme como siempre hacía para traer algo de normalidad a esta pequeña locura ardiente. Así que, al final, se había pasado este mes y medio igual que yo. Luego de ver esto, presioné su cintura con mis dedos, mojando mis labios con la lengua.

- Terminarás arrepintiéndote de todo lo que dices, Stark. - quise hablar normal, pero nuestro tono se había reducido a casi susurros, con alguna nota más alta pero suave. Él besó en mi cuello, atrapando la piel entre sus labios y acariciándola con su húmeda lengua. Succionó, dejándome seguro que quedaría marcado. También podía sentir su barba, picándome y haciéndome cosquillas.

Puedo asegurar que jamás había sentido algo parecido, y no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos y suspirar en alto, sintiéndome ligeramente liberado después de todo este tiempo.

- Sabes a sal. -dijo, sonriendo suave aunque yo no pude verlo. Lamió mi cuello entero, acomodándose más contra mi y rozando _en esa zona_, haciéndome jadear un poco. Por un segundo quise mandarle parar, pero no podía. - Me pregunto si todo tú sabrá a sal. - comentó con una risita que sí me molestó.

- Cállate. - dije, y ahora sí que soltó una carcajada. Y ahí comenzó con su abanico de comentarios y explicaciones estúpidas, molestas y casi irónicas. En otro momento habríamos discutido, quizá peleado, pero no ahora. Ya dije que él se buscaba esto, y tan sólo lo empujé para tumbarlo y ponerme sobre él. Ahora me miraba en silencio, sorprendido. Lo miré a los ojos, y pude sentir cómo mi molestia desaparecía. - ...Cállate. -susurré, inclinándome para juntar nuestros labios. Lo besé con fuerza y de forma demandante, como luchando por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Él me correspondió de una forma más pasiva de lo que esperaba, pero de igual modo pasionas. Cerró los ojos -aunque yo tan sólo los entrecerré- y subió sus manos hasta mi nuca, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello. Jadeaba de vez en cuando para tomar aire, pero cada vez que separaba nuestros labios para respirar, él mordía el mío.

Permanecimos de ese modo por un buen rato, casi como... ¿Adolescentes? Casi podía sentir las hormonas alrededor, gracias. Yo ya sabía que era el calor, todo este tiempo sin... Hacer nada. Pero, por Dios, yo no era de esos. Yo no cedía ante ese tipo de cosas y... Me aterraba un cada vez que pensaba ''Menos mal que está Tony'' ... ''Menos mal que es Tony''. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? De nuevo, no. Yo no podía sentir amor por él... ¿Cierto?

Deslizó su mano por mi vientre, provocando un desfile de sensaciones allá por donde pasaba. Me sentía algo sucio en mi mente, deseando fervientemente que _me tocara_. Miró hacia abajo, atento a su propia mano hasta que llegó al borde de mi ropa interior. En ese instante lo tomé de la barbilla y lo obligué a mirarme, pero su mirada se veía casi tan... Experta como sus actos, aunque con cierto toque de inocencia, como si por ser yo me pidiera un pequeño permiso. No sé bien qué tiene su bruja miraba, pero siempre lograba hacerme sentir ese calor en mi pecho. Asentí casi de forma inexistente y volví a besarlo, sintiendo bien sus labios. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y la exploré, evitando sonreír al encontrarme allí con su lengua. La acaricié con la mía, haciéndola rodar a su alrededor mientras que, en dirección contraría, él movía la suya. Esto me gustaba, me gustaba mucho. Tanto que casi me hizo olvidar su mano hasta que la sentí rodeando mi miembro. Me tensé al tacto, y no porque no me gustara. Jadeé más alto cuando comenzó a estimularme. Pude ver su media sonrisa ganadora, y cómo me miraba de manera atenta, sin perder detalle. Esto me incomodaba y sólo podía removerme y tratar de no verme especialmente mal. Él jugaba, jugaba de distintas maneras y tocaba de formas variadas sólo para archivar mis reacciones en su extraña mente. Finalmente, me quitó por completo la ropa y la tiró afuera, bajo el sol.

- No me has respondido, Capi. - recordó mientras tomaba mejor mi miembro, masturbándolo ahora con lentitud. - ¿Te congelaste virgen o no? - y fue más rápido.

Molesto. Definitiva y absolutamente molesto. Mejor era que se quedara callado, pero su fija mirada me trastocaba...Ya. No tuvo gracia. Mejor diré que me incomodaba.

- ¿Qué te imp...? - un gemidito me interrumpió, pero tomé airepara ignorarlo. - ¿Qué te importa eso, Tony?

Él se alzó de hombros.

- Es obvio que yo no lo soy. Lo justo es que me contestes para estar en... Igualdad de condiciones.

- Igualdad de condiciones. - repetí con una risita escéptica, mientras me echaba un poco hacia atrás para sentirlo mejor. - Creo que tu definición de justicia necesita un repaso. -Dicho esto, hizo algo presión en el extremo de mi... Y bueno. Me estremecí de una manera que no deseaba del todo. - ¡O-oye!

- Hablas mucho. -repitió, aunque había sido él quien comenzó a conversar. - Y dices poco. - añadió esta vez, empujándome para que me sentara y, posteriormente, inclinándose para...Para...

- ¡Stark! -exclamé, llevando mis manos a su cabello.- No hace falta que hagas eso. -murmuré entre dientes, más sonrojado si cabía. Él me ignoró por completo y comenzó a hacer aquello, provocándome una sensación parecida a la del beso en mi cuello pero en _ese _lugar. Me sentía derretir, y esta vez sí que gemí algo más alto. Llevaba mucho tiempo absteniéndome de ''liberarme'' yo mismo, puesto que todas mis fantasías eran con ese hombre. Mucho tiempo deseándole y aguantando cierto dolor. Si se expandía demasiado en su ególatra experiencia conmigo, no podría aguantarlo. En tales instantes, no me planteaba cosas como el por qué o lo que acontecería después. Así que, luego de verlo hacerme eso por un rato, lo aparté para deshacerme de su ropa interior y dejarla a sus pies, sin tiempo de apartarla. También estaba excitado y seguramente desde hace rato, pero no fue hasta ese segundo que me fijé. Yo... Me fijé. Otra de las muchas imágenes que quedarían selladas en mi mente. Me incliné para besar su pecho mientras mi mano lo tomaba de allí, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos. Lo toqué deprisa, deseando terminar con todo este calor, deseando sentir mucho más. Ya no podía volver a atrás, y también quería, con cierto placer lleno de culpa, hacerlo gemir y robarme su aire hasta que en su mente no existiera otra cosa que no fuera yo.

Ahí mismo podía verlo, abriendo ligeramente las piernas y dejándose llevar por el placer. Sin duda, eso se le daba mucho mejor que a mí. No parecía torturarse con preguntas o pudores, y tan sólo se dejaban, llegando a mover ligeramente la cintura al compás de mi mano...

- ... -Ni estando yo arriba podía dejar de hacerme sentir ansioso con sus actos. Apoyé una mano al lado de su cabeza y me nivelé hasta tomar ambos sexos juntos en mi mano, rozándolos y estimulándolos. Cerré la mano sobre el ''suelo'' del refugio, rompiéndolo un poco y sintiendo la arena fría que descansaba debajo. Él también comenzó a gemir de forma más notoria, y no pude evitar sonreír. Me agradaba mucho escucharle, y lo juraba diferente al resto de personas. Sus gemidos, sus respiraciones y sus soniditos lascivos, esos que hacía en parte de forma intencionada. Algunas frases que me ahorraré, también. Pero lo que me marcaba, lo que siempre aparecería en tiempos futuros cuando cerrase los ojos era exactamente eso, que él mantenía los ojos cerrados de forma suave. A veces se relamía o buscaba mis labios, pero no habría los ojos.

Jamás le pregunté por ello.

Solté nuestros miembros y comencé a acariciar sus piernas hasta elevarlas. Sólo ahí abrió los ojos para mirarme, casi como si con eso hubiese pulsado ''start''.

- ...¿Qué? - farfullé, a lo que él alzó las cejas, volviendo a mirarme de aquella manera suya.

- ¿Cómo que qué? - y se incorporó un de a poco, sentándose.- No pretenderás que yo...

Pero no captaba. De veras me esforcé, pero no entendía a qué se refería con eso. Él puso los ojos en blanco por un momento.

- Que yo vaya debajo.

- ¿Debajo de qué? - pregunté, con una fugaz expresión de extrañeza.

Él se pasó una mano por el rostro.

- De la Reina de Inglaterra. - ironizó, confundiéndome más. Al ver que seguía sin captar, resopló con fuerza. - ¡A veces me enervas! ¡Que yo sea la mujer, viejales!

- ... - creí entender, aunque en mi mente de formó un bandido Tony vestido de novia, guiñándome un ojo... No muy... Memorable. - ¿Mi esposa?

- ... -silencio por su parte. - No quiero que me des, y cómo me pregunte ''el qué'', juro que te corto la..-

- Ya entendí. - interrumpí, jalándolo hasta medio sentarlo sobre mí. Él trato de alejarse apoyando las manos en mi pecho, pero no funcionaba así. - Sólo déjame intentarlo.

Él alzó las cejas y abrió los ojitos, como si hubiese dicho una locura. Pero comencé a besar en su cuello como de si sus labios se tratara, y no tardé en calmarlo y volver a cerrar sus ojos.

Esforzándome por mantener la respiración algo calmada, y sintiendo su miembro contra el mío, baje una mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su entrada. Lo sentí tensarse, pero con mi otra mano tomé de nuevo los miembros para distraerlo. Miré hacia abajo, disfrutando de aquello mientras sentía cómo Tony se apoyaba en mi cabeza y soltaba cortos suspiros. Lento y con menos dificultad de la esperada, fui penetrándolo con mis dedos de forma algo dulce, esta vez siendo yo quien atendía a sus reacciones.

Primero se tensó y medio arqueó la espalda, pero, a medida que yo movía mis dedos y mi mano, no tardó en volver a recostarse sobre mí y jadear.

- Voy a hacerlo. -advertí. sin darle especial tiempo a reaccionar. Lo tomé de la cintura con mis manos y, ansioso, lo penetré con todavía más lentitud, sintiendo la presión sobre mi miembro. Abrí la boca para dejar escapar a los gemidos, mientras que Tony se aferraba a mí y hasta me mordía para contenerlos. A base de paciencia logré sentarlo por completo en mi, llegando hasta el fondo. Aguardé un poquito hasta que dejó de fruncir el ceño, y ahí me moví, escuchando a nuestras caderas chocar. Cada vez se hacía menos complicado el volver a entrar, y a medida que eso ocurría Tony parecía disfrutar más. Arqueaba la espalda, me apretaba con las manos y gemía. Mi nombre, mi apodo, algo obsceno que sólo podía ocurrírsele a él... Y me gustaba. Me encantaba escuchar su voz cada vez más alta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me alegré de nuestra soledad. Ya no veía esto como un cautiverio, sino como un oasis en una rutina de no podíamos cambiar. Y, quién sabe, quizá llevábamos deseando esto más tiempo del esperado.

Como sea, él se apoyó en mis hombros para ayudarme con la penetración -Y no, no puedo llamarlo de otro modo.- hasta que me sentía ir y venir, empezar y acabar. Ya apenas distinguía bien el tiempo o los movimientos. Solamente el placer y la certeza de tenerlo a mí lado. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y junté mis manos en su espalda, haciéndolo botar. Nuestros gemidos -que ya podrían considerarse gritos- resonaban y se perdían no muy lejos, seguidos por otros más. Y otros, y otros, y otros...

Y ese calor en mi pecho gemía con cada sonido suyo. Cada palabra susurrada y cada expresión de placer. Lo tumbé, y él me abrazó con sus piernas mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Sus clavículas se marcaban cada vez que subía, y en esos momentos era cuando más placer parecía experimentar. Alcanzó el orgasmo antes que yo, manchándome con su esencia hasta el pecho. En ese momento se contrajo mucho y, sumándole que Tony es bastante estrecho, no tardé demasiado en correrme dentro de él... ¿Recuerdan que comparé tanto calor con la embriaguez? Pues bien, esto fue totalmente un cambio de consciencia. Dejé de escuchar el sonido de las olas, la suave brisa entre las hojas para sólo escucharlo a él. Para sólo ser consciente de Tony.

Al rato ambos descansábamos, uno al lado de otro. Creo que se quedó dormido.

Pero pasé mucho, mucho tiempo pensando. Recordando y repasando mentalmente cada instante y encerrándolo bien en mi mente, pues, cuando salgamos de aquí, no quedará nada de lo sucedido. Quizá deba ser así, y sólo esta isla será testigo de la mayor sinceridad que podía haber entre dos personas. De nuevo, el calor, la soledad... O tenernos el uno al otro como único apoyo. No lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que ya no veré los veranos del mismo modo. Me resulta algo curioso, y me costó bastante decidirme entre ambos extremos, ahora que los había experimentado. Frío extremo, calor intenso. Ambos estados me habían cambiando bastante la vida...

Y Tony.

Por lo de ahora y de cara al futuro, me quedará esa marca que provocó al morderme fuerte sobre una zona quemada. Me gusta pensar que, quizá, lo hizo con esa intención.

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! ;ww; Un apapapacho a todos y salvan a un gatito si comentan(?) -wut-_


End file.
